Echoes from when i met you
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Justo después de los hechos de Episodio VII: The Force Awakens. Kylo Ren revela la verdad de la existencia de Rey y ésta debe tomar una abrumadora decisión que traerá equilibrio y paz a la Galaxia. REYLO. Warning: Rankeado como M por contener smut y situaciones adultas, incesto.
1. Medicine

Este fanfic es de esas cosas que salen de mi corazón poco romántico en momentos sensibles donde se pone muy romántico. Cuando has tenido una serie de vicisitudes personales que no te permiten creer que el amor pueda existir y alguien, por encima de todas ellas, permanece junto a ti; es interesante cómo puedes poner todo en perspectiva.

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a todos aquellos que han perdido toda fé en que algún día el amor llegará a sus vidas.

No pierdan la fe. Todos pueden. Y todos tienen a alguien que está allí, que los ama y que espera por ustedes. Sólo deben tener paciencia. Créanme, ustedes creen que ya pasó mucho tiempo y de pronto, ¡Bum! Sucede. Dense ésa oportunidad de esperar. Y mientras, vivan. La vida no se detiene. Ámense. La espera es más corta cuando tienes alguien a quien amar y ¿Quién mejor para amarnos que nosotros mismos _primero_?

Dama Jade, gracias por siempre por la inspiración, el apoyo, las pláticas y todo el afecto que me has brindado.

Ayla Ren, gracias por todo.

NanKnight, un "gracias" no es suficiente escrito. Te lo diré en persona con algo más que palabras.

Gracias al Grupo REYLO FANS /Kylo Ren – Rey de Facebook. Estoy muy agradecida con sus muestras de apoyo y afecto y no las olvidaré. Y no importa cuántos anti-Reylo haya escondidos, los respeto y espero puedan hacer lo mismo conmigo y con quienes amamos este ship.

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Echoes from when i met you_

 _"…_ _You could still be,  
what you want to,  
What you said you were,  
when I met you._

You've got a warm heart,  
you've got a beautiful brain.  
But it's disintegrating,  
from all the medicine.  
from all the medicine.  
from all the medicine.  
Medicine…"

 _Medicine fragment by Daughter_

 _:::_

Ése pudo ser un día más. Un día más por marcar sobre el panel metálico y desgastado del cascarón de nave donde vivía en Jakku. Pudo ser un día más de recolectar deshechos y traerlos a la estación de Niima para que Unkar Plutt me diese el cuarto de una ración de comida. Pudo ser un caluroso día en que mi piel se tostara tanto que doliera contra la luz de los soles que iluminaban el cielo que se alzaba hacia el espacio infinito. Pero no.

Después de la persecución en Takodana… Después de que Kylo Ren y la Primera Orden me secuestraran y escapara sólo para ver morir a Han Solo y ver cómo Finn caía en coma por las heridas causadas por Kylo Ren, fui encomendada a buscar a Luke Skywalker y entregarle el sable que era de su propiedad.

Lo que yo no sabía es que el sable no era de su propiedad.

El dueño era el propio Kylo Ren.

 _"Eso… Me pertenece a mí…"_

Sus palabras confirmaban lo que Luke Skywalker dijo luego, una vez que recorrimos las murallas que rodeaban el templo de Ach-To.

Ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta qué era ese sitio, pero se quedó porque estaba seguro allí y le daba una indescriptible paz.

Así había transcurrido algunos años desde que Ben Solo, ahora Kylo Ren, había traicionado su confianza y había asesinado a la Orden Jedi que Skywalker había intentado restaurar. Aquel día supe que en algunas ocasiones hay que desconfiar un poco incluso de tus propias capacidades.

Una tormenta comenzó atronadoramente y Luke Skywalker y yo nos refugiamos en una cueva bajo el templo. Fuertes truenos sonaron alrededor nuestro y por extraño que pareciera, Skywalker sabía quién era yo y de dónde provenía, así que comenzó a buscar ramas y hojas para hacer una fogata.

 _"Jakku es muy cálido, por decirlo de forma amable. Te congelarás cuando la tormenta haya terminado"._

Lo sentí una exageración, pero de algún modo, agradecí que se preocupara por mi necesidad de permanecer en un sitio caliente y lo más cómodo posible.

Después de hablar, sólo permanecimos en silencio observando crepitar la fogata y concentrándonos en sus llamas, sin más qué decir. De pronto, ambos percibimos ése extraño halo de energía distinta, como una especie de bola de fuego, similar a las llamas de la propia fogata frente a nosotros, acercándose hacia la cueva, como si ambos tuviésemos un radar y supiéramos quién se acercaba a través del hiperespacio traspasando la atmósfera de Ach-To.

 _Ambos lo sabíamos._

Kylo Ren, calándose la capucha sobre el casco, entró empapado, junto con un soldado cromado de más de dos metros detrás suyo y un hombre vestido completamente de negro igual que él, con el cabello más rojo que yo hubiera visto jamás, cabello que parecía apenas haberse mojado.

Su sable estaba encendido y crepitaba lanzando chispas naranjas y rojas.

Por un momento, la visión del hombre enmascarado, al que yo sabía que había dejado muy malherido apenas días atrás en la ahora desaparecida base Starkiller, me paralizó. Pero aún así, me levanté y me adelanté entre los tres seres y Skywalker.

\- ¿Necesitas una marca del otro lado? – Lancé furiosamente, amenazándole – Acércate y de algún modo, la tendrás – Su mano esta vez no se alzó. Su voz resonó con esa modificación que sonaba entre metálica y vahosa a causa del casco.

\- _Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, tío –_ Kylo Ren se retiró el casco y su rostro no era nada lo que yo solía recordar. En unos días, ése rostro había cambiado y ahora no sólo tenía ojos tristes. Todo su rostro, incluso la cicatriz que brillaba aún en carne viva sobre su rostro, la que había sido suturada delicadamente por algún médico de la Primera Orden, parecía una herida hecha con tanto odio, que se veía… _Desolada_. _Igual que él._ Sin moverme un ápice, se acercó. El soldado sostenía un bláster de descomunal tamaño con enorme facilidad en tanto el hombre pelirrojo no dejaba de observar a Skywalker por si se movía. Pero no lo hizo. _No se movió un milímetro._

\- Así es, _Ben_. ¿Quieres hablar?

\- ¿ _Hablar?_ – El rostro de Kylo Ren se deformó por un momento mínimo. La furia cruzó su alma y su rostro casi al mismo tiempo – _No, Skywalker. No vamos a hablar a solas. Tengo a la General Organa y a Poe Dameron en la base de la Primera Orden. ¿Sabes quién ha solicitado su presencia?_ – Se regocijó cuando vio el rostro de Luke completamente angustiado – _Nada menos que nuestro Líder Supremo –_ Y su sable se apagó. Ocultó la empuñadura entre sus ropas.

Me angustié también. _¿Qué era de la Resistencia ahora?_

\- _Ambos irán conmigo allí –_ Afirmó – La chatarrera _se queda_. Te devuelvo a _tu hermana_ – sin hacer alusión a que era su propia madre de quien hablaban – y tú y ella pueden irse. El balance en la Fuerza existirá mientras ambos continúen vivos. De lo contrario, todo se reduce a _esta chica_ – Y me dirigió una mirada fría – Sé quién _es_ , _tío._

\- _También estoy enterado de esa información._

\- ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera! – Exclamé, furiosa – ¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte, no te daré nada, para lo único que iré a la nueva base de la Primera Orden es para _matarte_! Debería… Debería decirme de una vez si usted… Usted es mi padre.

Los labios carnosos de Kylo Ren hicieron una mueca, similar a aquel gesto que hizo cuando interrogándome, dijo con arrogancia " _Ya veremos si no me das lo que quiero"_. Por alguna razón, su porte permanecía en mi memoria más indeleble en ese reducido instante que en nada que hiciera después. Luke Skywalker se acercó, la palma de su mano rugosa me acarició un momento la mejilla, en un momento que jamás olvidaré.

\- _Lo siento, hija._

Sus ojos azules me miraron al borde del llanto, con un amor indescriptible que me era completamente desconocido y del que se me había despojado toda mi vida, amor sin el cual crecí. Amor que había añorado tener. Así pues, supe que Luke Skywalker era mi padre.

\- _¿Lo sientes?_ – murmuré enojada – Sólo… ¿Me _abandonarás_?

\- _Es mi hermana._ Conoces los vínculos de la Fuerza. Lo comprenderás. Un día, _cuando crezcas,_ cuando tu vínculo con la persona con quien lo tengas, peligre, comprenderás mi decisión.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste _dejarme_?

\- _Mara jamás me habría perdonado si hubieras muerto. Él te habría matado –_ Kylo Ren se acercó y me tomó por el brazo. _No tenía ningún arma y estaba tan desconcentrada que no podía usar ningún poder que me hubiese sido conferido a través de la Fuerza._ Por todo gesto de desagrado, escupí en el suelo de piedra. El soldado cromado se aproximó y me tomó bruscamente por ambos brazos esposándome rápidamente con alguna especie de artefacto de frío metal que me apretó las muñecas de tal forma que seguramente quedarían marcadas.

\- No _tan_ fuerte, Capitán – Dijo Kylo Ren con su voz grave - No debe tener una sola marca. A partir de hoy, esta mujer _me pertenece –_ y se acercó rozándome apenas la mejilla con la mano enguantada – Esta… _Alianza_ debe llevarse a cabo de una forma pacífica. La Resistencia debe continuar existiendo…

\- _Espera_ – intervino por fin Skywalker; yo era incapaz de hablar - ¿Qué garantía tengo de que Leia y yo podremos irnos?

\- _Pregúntaselo a mi prima –_ Dijo entonces Kylo Ren ante la mirada fija y la mueca burlona en el rostro del hombre pelirrojo que no decía una sola palabra – Si ella se queda, ustedes se van, _ése es el trato_. _Tu hija_ será el lazo que una a la Primera Orden con la República, de tal modo que podamos sobrevivir en relativa paz en la Galaxia. De lo contrario, tenemos el poder suficiente para destruir cualquier sistema al que huyan. Tenemos la… _disposición_ para aniquilar a quienes se opongan a ello.

Lágrimas. Un torrente de lágrimas subió por mi garganta como espuma y estuve al borde de una crisis nerviosa. _¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Yo era… Una Skywalker?_ _¿Era sobrina de la General Organa y su… Prima?_ Lo más detestable en ese momento, estaba por venir apenas.

\- _Ella se va conmigo. Comandante Hux –_ Ordenó – Lleve al Maestro Skywalker a la Base con usted y la Capitán.

\- Cómo ordenes, _Ren_ – Dijo el nombrado comandante con familiaridad - _¿Algo más?_

\- _Sí. Asegúrense de que él y la General Organa puedan irse de la base una vez lleguemos la chica y yo allí. He dispuesto ya una nave para tal fin –_ Su extraña generosidad hacia su madre y tío me extrañaron. Decidí no hablar más, pero podía percibir en Kylo Ren una especie de enojo contenido, una rabia que, como mis lágrimas, parecía acumularse más y más en tanto me miraba. Al mismo tiempo, algo más aunado a esa sensación, se aferraba inevitablemente al vínculo que parecía irrompible entre nosotros, un vínculo que se sentía como un mal _necesario_ , como un hilo conductor de algún material tan duro y tan frágil al mismo tiempo, que parecía estirarse y contraerse, pero que no se rompía.

La Capitán y el Comandante de la Primera Orden salieron con Luke Skywalker frente a ellos, con la cabeza baja, desviando la vista, como si se avergonzara de su decisión ya tomada. Mi corazón se aferró a la única cosa que me quedaba.

 _Me aferré al silencio como la única arma que poseía. Decidí observar y aprender._

Kylo Ren me miró un momento de nuevo, esta vez por su mente pasó un dejo de compasión y murmuró en mi oído, estremeciéndome.

\- _Lo siento_. Pero era la única opción para reunirnos. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

\- ¿Hacer?

\- El líder supremo considera mandatoria nuestra unión, _Rey_ – su nombre sonó muy distinto en sus labios. Labios manchados por la traición, por la ira, por el sufrimiento. Labios manchados de sangre justamente derramada por su propio cuerpo, sangre que debió salir de su cuerpo y no del de su padre muerto por él mismo.

\- ¿Unión? No comprendo – Mi corazón latía desbocado. Estaba ansiosa y confundida. Incapaz de comprender nada en un instante en que mi mente se transformó en un caos.

\- En 35 días, tú serás Emperatriz de la Primera Orden.

La fatalidad en sus palabras me embargó y una inmensa angustia apresó mi corazón. Pero por alguna razón, en su voz sonaron suavizados ambos sentimientos, como si él esperase que eso de hecho sucediera.

Sentí en mi mente un profundo sufrimiento y supe que provenía de él.

Y sentí pena, una pena que me obligó a bajar la cara y derramar las lágrimas que había acumulado durante todo ese extraño y poco esperado suceso. Kylo Ren parecía contrariado de verme llorar, pero no hizo alusión a ello y por único gesto, me quitó el artefacto de las muñecas.

\- Los bouquets de flores lucen mejor en manos suaves, blancas y sin heridas – murmuró por detrás de mi hombro – Además, no necesitas esto – Y dejó caer el artefacto en el suelo retorciéndome el brazo con su poder, sin tocarme – _Yo puedo controlarte_.

Sentí miedo. Tanto miedo que de nuevo rompí a llorar, desolada, sin poder ocultar más mi angustia.

\- No volverás a sentir miedo después de esto, _chatarrera_. Eres una legítima Skywalker y como tal, te enseñaré a hacer _esto_ – y me retorció más el brazo – para que nunca más vuelvas a sentir temor de _nadie_.

\- No tengo miedo – repliqué; odiaba que leyera en mí como en un manuscrito aurebesh.

\- No lo niegues _; puedo sentirlo._

\- Deberías aprender humildad, te haría un bien enorme.

\- Te haría un bien enorme sólo mantener tu pequeña boca cerrada.

Callé abruptamente. Kylo Ren y yo partimos hacia la nueva base de la Primera Orden, que sería testigo de uno de los eventos más infames en la historia de la Galaxia.

 _El matrimonio de Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, Supremo Comandante de la Orden de Caballeros de Ren y Rey Skywalker, la última descendiente jedi conocida, hija de Mara Jade y Luke Skywalker, su propia prima en primer grado._

Al pensar en todo ello y sus implicaciones, mi angustia aumentó. Kylo Ren por primera vez, parecía más seguro de sus acciones y por extraño que suene, su rostro mostraba menos tristeza.


	2. Wedding

He escrito este capítulo en medio de una depresión algo severa. He tenido semanas muy difíciles y ésta última en particular se podría decir que ha sido la peor de ellas. He permanecido mucho, mucho tiempo haciendo introspección, observando y empapándome de mucho de lo que el mundo está hecho y a veces siento que hay cosas que simplemente es preferible que no existieran.

Pero la vida no debe ser monótona y son precisamente las cosas difíciles las que le dan esa sensación de emoción cuando algo bueno en medio de éstas, sucede.

En lo personal, este ship me parece muy angst. Es todo lo angst que podría ser una historia realmente trágica de amor y si sucede, lo que hasta ahora parece ser que sí sucederá tomando en cuenta una cierta secuencia lógica de eventos evidentes en la historia y subsecuentes libros basados en TFA, es obvio que tendremos tragedia y puede que algunos no la superemos. Particularmente creo que yo no.

Defiendo fieramente a Kylo Ren por una razón muy válida: Soy madre.

Y ver cómo mi propio hijo ha tenido que pasar por mucho a sus apenas cinco años en medio de estudios, doctores, terapeutas, especialistas y maestros en general, me llena de orgullo y a la vez me frustra, me aterra y me entristece. A veces olvidamos que cada humano es distinto y pasa por distintas cosas que le hacen ser quien es. A veces deberíamos juzgar menos y aprender a encontrar esos detalles en las vidas de otros para comprenderlos mejor. A veces se nos olvida que otros necesitan de nosotros en un instante específico y en vez de estar allí, huimos de la situación porque "no podemos" con ella.

¿Cómo sabes que no puedes?

Los límites no existen en tanto no los pongas tú. ¿Alguien le dijo a un abejorro que no puede volar? Quizá. Pero como no entiende el lenguaje verbal, no le importa, y aunque la física le niegue la posibilidad, éste vuela.

Expreso en esta segunda parte de este fanfic mi amor por este personaje en específico, porque creo en él y creo que incluso sus cosas más terribles tienen un motivo y más que una justificación, son sólo las bases de lo que lo hace estar equivocado. Todos lo hacemos. Todos nos equivocamos. Él es la representación clara de cuan equivocados podemos estar y las cosas tan terribles que podemos hacer estando equivocados.

Una vez hecha mi disertación, disfruten el capítulo, es largo y lo siento, pero creo que valdrá la pena y les gustará.

Agradezco especialmente a Dama Jade, que espero pronto pueda leer este fanfic y a las administradoras de REYLO FANS/Kylo Ren- Rey Fans, grupo de Facebook en que también comparto la oportunidad de brindar contenido a todos los miembros que tan amablemente pasan a leer estas cosas locas que escribo.

Advertencia: Si quieren detalles mega específicos no mencionados aquí, no duden en preguntar inbox o en los reviews. Yo siempre contesto.

Nanknight: Muchas, muchas gracias. En cierto modo, me he portado muy mal estos últimos días contigo y creo que resarcirte eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Quedan tan pocos días para mi cumpleaños que espero tengas paciencia hasta entonces.

:::

 _Wedding_

 _"…_ _You've got a warm heart,  
you've got a beautiful brain.  
But it's disintegrating,  
from all the medicine.  
from all the medicine.  
from all the medicine.  
Medicine …"_

Como prometió, Kylo Ren dejó ir a la General Organa y a Luke Skywalker, _mi padre_. Me pareció tan absurdo conocerle y perderlo de nueva cuenta casi de inmediato; parecía una broma cruel y despiadada del destino. No tuve oportunidad de verlos porque Kylo Ren se negó.

 _"No es parte de nuestro trato. Tienes que confiar en mí…"_

Confiar.

 _Qué fácil es solicitar confianza de alguien en quien no confías._

Confinada durante veinticinco días ya, me eran entregadas tres comidas diariamente, siempre en los mismos horarios, estrictamente, como si fuera parte de un extraño protocolo. Kylo Ren me había confinado en una habitación blanca, con una especie de ventanales blindados, de una especie de carbonita semitransparente, que, cubiertos con pesadas cortinas, no dejaban ver la luz del día a menos que las corriera. De cualquier modo, no podría escapar. Una cama, un lavabo y un baño conformaban todo lo necesario, pero, por extraño que pareciera, sentía que me trataba como si de alguien de la realeza se tratase aún en las condiciones de rapto en que me había puesto.

Así pues, llegó el día.

No había cruzado palabra con nadie en toda mi estadía; ni con los soldados que custodiaban la entrada de la habitación, ni con las personas del servicio que diariamente cambiaban mis sábanas y me llevaban nuevas ropas esperando fuera que me cambiara y me quitara las sucias para llevárselas. Sin embargo, ése día no fueron personas del servicio quienes entraron. Me estaba negado saber cómo, pero la General Organa estaba allí y llevaba en sus manos una enorme caja, misma que, una de las oficiales de la Primera Orden, le ayudaba a cargar.

La General me miró y pude sentir en su enlace con la Fuerza una especie de extraño orgullo que la embargaba; una emoción embriagadora de felicidad que no podía expresar con palabras. En su mente, la imagen de su hijo cruzó un momento y su corazón se hinchó de alegría. Podía percibir y casi palpar todas sus sensaciones mientras una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Dejó la caja en la cama y se acercó abrazándome. No había notado que sus ropas parecían de gala. Su figura, algo más redonda desde la última vez que la viera, estaba enfundada en un traje de carmín seda de Naboo, y un peinado sumamente elaborado en pequeños globos que se concentraban en la coronilla de su cabeza, se alzaba a través de una pequeña estructura llena de flores blancas. Su perfume olía tenuemente y me habría quedado así, sólo abrazándole, pues su presencia siempre me hacía sentir una enorme y profunda paz. Pero ella se alejó y abriendo emocionada aquella caja, me mostró el contenido.

En su interior yacía un vestido de encaje, traído desde Coruscant y un velo de un finísimo tul. Zapatos bajos, blancos, también de encaje, pero con pequeñas conchas de mar multicolores sobre ellos. Un estuche con nada más que una especie de preparación pesada como cera pero de un color y olor exquisitos de coral. Leia Organa abrió el pequeño frasco transparente y aspiró. Tomó un poco con su dedo y se repasó los labios. Sonrió.

Por un segundo, volvió a ser la Princesa de Alderaan. Aquella princesa que se enamoró de un mercenario y que creyó que no necesitaba pensar en un futuro ni en un hijo al cual salvar.

Este pensamiento voló a mí con claridad y sentí una pena profunda que se desvaneció cuando la madre del hombre con el que en unos minutos iba a casarme para salvar la Galaxia y a esa misma mujer, me miró contenta.

\- Serás mi nuera. Y ya eres mi sobrina – y sonrió – Sé que es repentino que te pregunte esto pero… ¿Es verdad que tú y Ben sostienen el vínculo con la Fuerza? ¿Aún después de… Todo lo que han pasado? – Su interés parecía genuino. _Luke Skywalker había mantenido en secreto las circunstancias de este casamiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

\- Es _verdad_ – y por todo gesto, asentí – Es por eso que está pasando esto precisamente hoy.

\- No lo sabías, ¿Verdad? – Leia Organa intentó penetrar en mi mente, reptando lentamente entre mis pensamientos, que no le dejaron ver apenas nada – Sobre _este matrimonio –_ Mi desconcierto fue evidente. Pero ¿Cómo? No le había dejado ver mi mente.

\- No es nada de eso – y toqué el vestido – Es sólo que todo fue… _Repentino_ – Mentí.

\- _Me alegra que Ben haya decidido por fin algo correcto –_ Dijo, melancólicamente – Su padre habría deseado estar aquí, pero… _Tú sabes bien qué pasó con Ha…_ \- Kylo Ren tocó a la puerta.

\- _Madre_ – Habló – _Necesito_ hablar con Rey. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- _Adelante, Ben_ – dijo de lo más tranquila. La energía que despedía en ese momento no se alteró en absoluto como lo hacía usualmente a la mención de su nombre real.

Entró y de inmediato, mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

 _Iba a revelar su identidad._

Con la túnica de los jedi, pero de tonos obscuros, Ben Solo entró en la habitación. No podía negármelo a mí misma. Mis ojos se abrieron con más sorpresa al verle.

Su cabello, más largo desde la última vez que lo viera, le llegaba bajo las orejas y estaba apenas repasado en ondas negrísimas, relumbraba a la luz de la habitación blanca. Su rostro, pálido, estaba enmarcado por unos ojos pequeños y de un tono verdoso, muy obscuro, tachonado también por algunos lunares ínfimos. La cicatriz en su rostro había sanado y ya no tenía los puntos; aparecía como una línea suave desde la ceja y cruzaba parte de su mejilla. Ahora la marca en sí misma ya no parecía desagradable e incluso le daba una especie de fiereza a su rostro que parecía, no como siempre, atormentado y severo, sino por el contrario, expresivo y… Algo más. ¿ _Dulzura, quizá_? Entonces mis ojos se desviaron a la General Organa que se acercó para arreglarle la túnica. Sonreía, con felicidad verdadera, y por un segundo, un extraño brillo cruzó los de Kylo Ren que correspondió entonces al abrazo que no se hizo esperar por parte de su madre. Ésta salió de la habitación y entonces nos quedamos _solos._

\- Necesitaba darte algo – Y de un bolsillo en la túnica, sacó una caja roja.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dije, simulando desdén.

\- Míralo por ti misma. Has de usarlo en la ceremonia, pero… - Continuó después de una pausa y se inclinó entonces en una reverencia, con una de las rodillas en el suelo, hincándose – _No tuve oportunidad antes de entregártelo._

Frente a mí, un anillo. De un tono cromado, engarzando únicamente una piedra brillante con tantos cortes que refulgía contra la luz, tan brillante como su cabello negro que relumbraba. Su mano tomó la mía y por primera vez desde aquella ocasión en la base Starkiller, cuando peléabamos, nos tocamos. Sus dedos acariciaron mi mano ligeramente y un contacto eléctrico me recorrió mientras sus dedos manipulaban el anillo y tomaban mi mano izquierda y luego, mi dedo anular. _¿Cómo sabía que encajaría perfectamente en mi dedo?_ Fue algo que tampoco supe de inmediato.

En completo silencio, me quedé fascinada contemplando los haces de luz del anillo. Sentí su mirada. Entonces, algo en el aire cambió. Fue tan abrupto, tan repentino, que inevitablemente alcé la vista y me encontré entonces con su alta e imponente figura.

Sus ojos parecieron taladrarme, _invadirme_. Entró en mí como si me descifrara y sus manos se posaron a los lados de mi rostro.

Todo parecía repentino. Seguro se preguntaría alguien cómo es que no reaccionaba, cómo es que no huía.

 _Tenía miedo de irme._

 _Estaba sola_.

Se fue acercando. Un poco más. Cada vez más. El corazón me latía en la garganta, sobre todo porque también podía sentir su propio temor. _A fallar. A fallarme a mí._

Sus labios tocaron los míos.

El universo se detuvo. No importó el vestido en la caja, ni el anillo en mi dedo, ni la sonrisa de la General, ni la ceremonia, ni los motivos. _No importaba absolutamente nada._

Un vacío, una negra obscuridad se apoderó de mí cuando me besó y mis ojos se cerraron. Pero no era la obscuridad de la que pretendía huir. Ésta era distinta.

Una obscuridad sobrecogedora, no angustiante sino deseable, que me hacía sentir feliz, amada, del modo que jamás lo fui. Mi mente permaneció sin pensamiento alguno, sólo podía sentir sus labios y la tranquilidad bañándome como lluvia.

 _Lluvia que se transformó en tormenta_.

Un sentimiento tempestuoso se apoderó de él y sus manos ya no estaban en mi rostro.

Una de sus manos fue a mi espalda y se quedó allí, sosteniéndome. Y sirvió porque comenzaba a sentirme desfallecer, sin ser dueña en absoluto de mi voluntad. Su otra mano me había tomado la nuca para profundizar su beso, que ahora se hacía más intenso. Su lengua jugueteaba en mi boca, cálida y sensualmente, como si quisiera decirme tanto sin saber cómo. Su mente era un mar de imágenes que no comprendía, pero todas me hicieron sonrojar, y sentí cómo la sangre subió a mis mejillas. Pero pronto lo olvidé porque un extraño calor subió por mis piernas e hizo cosquillear mis entrañas. Fue la sensación más placentera que sintiera nunca y me concentré en sentirla. En silencio, respondí a su beso. Esta vez era mi lengua la que jugaba con la suya y mis brazos, al principio rígidos e incómodos, dejaron su espasticidad para enredarse en su cuello elástico. Su cuerpo pareció abalanzarse contra el mío, apretarse contra el mío como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Sentí una rígidez en el suyo aplastarse contra mi estómago y pensé que de hecho era una cierta parte de su cuerpo que jamás había visto. Este pensamiento hizo eco en el de él y se separó sólo un segundo, sofocado, para luego continuar besándome con más fuerza, de tal modo que pronto estaba, no en el centro de la habitación, como cuando llegó, sino arrinconada contra la pared; aplastada entre sus brazos y el muro frío que reflejaba la luz del día.

Algo entonces en su mente la hizo nublar y se separó. Fue un segundo.

:::

 _El brazo cercenado. Kylo Ren yacía frente a mí. Temblaba. Me miraba como si yo pudiera salvarlo._

 _Debajo de él, un charco de sangre. Los sables de luz no dejaban heridas sangrantes, las cauterizaban._

 _Sin duda era su sangre. Su sangre que no dejaba de salir; de un rojo intenso, bajo su negra túnica._

 _Sus ojos perdían todo brillo. No había ya en ellos ninguna rabia, ningún miedo ni algún vestigio de rencor. Poco a poco, cada sentimiento y cada sensación iban abandonando el cuerpo joven y hermoso de la persona con la que compartía ése lazo indestructible en la Fuerza._

 _Conforme moría, moría yo también… Un poco._

 _Cada respiración se alargaba un poco más entre una y otra… Cada gota de sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo, era la prueba de que se habría hecho justicia. Kylo Ren estaría muerto y todo estaría bien._

 _Pero algo en mí no estaba bien. Algo en mí dejaba de respirar con él._

 _Mi corazón se sintió dolido, abrumado, frío… Muerto._

 _Y cada vez que parpadeaba, mirándome con devoción y al mismo tiempo con una profunda comprensión repentina, sentía el impulso de echarme a sus pies y morir también, lenta y dolorosamente y perderme en su mirada que iba cerrándose, segundo a segundo y que iba abandonándome, de nuevo, sola, desesperada por dormir._

 _No podía verle morir._

 _No sentía lástima._

 _Sentía amor. Y ése amor, que me ataba y me hacía sufrir su agonía, me consumía poco a poco, como un veneno, gota a gota, obligándome a morir con él._

 _:::_

La boda se celebró al atardecer.

El mar se extendía a lo lejos.

Mi padre junto a la General Organa, aparecieron, ambos en sus sitios, con las galas que proponía la ocasión.

Había tres butacas de cada lado. Sólo políticos y gente del nuevo Senado Galáctico que ostentaban altos cargos en éste. Del lado de Ben Solo estaba su madre, _mi tía_ , el General Hux quien ostentaba el cargo de Comandante Supremo de la Primera Orden, que se fusionaría con la nueva República. Desconocía totalmente los detalles y no los pregunté, a mí nada de eso me importaba. Lo único que quería era escapar de allí, _respirar un momento_. Preguntar "¿Por qué?".

Ben (que para ese momento ya no llevaba casco ni máscara) llevaba una túnica negra de una especie de tejido diferente. Brillaba contra la luz del atardecer y contrastaba con su piel blanca y los ojos obscuros, extrañamente apacibles en aquel momento.

Su mente hizo eco en la mía y pude ver a través de sus ojos cómo mi propio vestido refulgía de tal modo que deslumbraba a los presentes, mientras el cabello largo me caía en ondas sobre la espalda. Los labios ahora rojos, los ojos maquillados con un polvo denso y rojizo que se alargaban gracias a éste hacia atrás, los zarcillos que brillaban, pequeños y finos contra mis orejas, mi figura pequeña recortada contra el mar y las rocas cercanas a una especie de enorme terraza en que todo sucedía.

Un juez del Senado fue quien presidió la ceremonia.

No tuve que decir nada, excepto "Acepto" cuando se me solicitó.

Al pronunciar su "Acepto", Ben me miró fijamente, como si acabara de atarme para siempre a su cinturón.

Nada de lo que yo dijera iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Todos allí, incluido el propio Ben, sabían el motivo por el que yo había aceptado tal unión. A final de cuentas, la paz en la Galaxia estaba en juego e, incluida la General Organa y los miembros presentes de la anterior Resistencia, ahora parte de la Nueva República, sabían también que, si mi única contribución a la paz era mi vida, la daría sin mirar atrás.

Antes de aquello jamás habría participado de tal trato, porque no tenía nada que perder. Pero sabiendo que era la hija de Luke Skywalker y la sobrina de la propia General, nada me habría hecho no hacerlo.

Probablemente era mi destino.

Con esa idea en la mente, devolví mirada por mirada al que ahora sería mi esposo y asentí cuando escuché su voz barítona decir "Acepto". _Lo acepté._

 _Lo acepté desconociendo las implicaciones y lo duro que sería reprimir mi deseo de cortarlo en pedazos por cada una de las cosas que estaba por hacerme sufrir._

:::

Cuando la recepción terminó y cada invitado fue despedido, es que me fue informado, a través de Leia, qué era lo que seguía _después_ , al anochecer, una vez que nos instaláramos allí mismo, donde pasaríamos siete días completos, juntos, _solos_.

\- Rey… No sé qué tan familiarizada estás con el tema que debo tratar contigo, pero… Es necesario que sepas lo que he venido a decirte antes de irme, ya que… Tu madre no está aquí y no puede decírtelo – Dijo, preocupada. Carraspeó incómodamente – Debes… Acatarte a los deseos de Ben y… Bueno, él es un hombre… Hará algunas cosas a las que tú…

\- General Organa – dije deteniéndola, completamente ruborizada – Sé a lo que se refiere. Puedo continuar sin guía – Dije sencillamente, no deseaba tratar abiertamente el tema de cómo es que yo tendría que satisfacer los "deseos" de su hijo – Sabré qué hacer en el momento adecuado.

\- Pero… ¿Es que en Jakku… Acaso..?

\- No, General. Si lo que usted pregunta es si aún me conservo pura, la respuesta es sí. Pero también conocí en mi estancia en Jakku muchas parejas y mujeres con… Embarazos. Usted puede entenderme. Hice muchas preguntas y así di con la información necesaria a lo largo de mi vida. Créame, estoy preparada para enfrentar esta prueba – dije, como si hablara del mayor reto a enfrentar.

\- Hija, ¿Es que acaso no estás contenta? – Preguntó, extrañada – Esto ayudará a la República a instaurar un nuevo orden y…

\- _General_ – murmuré – Usted sabe tan bien como yo el motivo de esta boda. No me haga decirlo en voz alta. Su hijo es cruel y desalmado y nunca podré olvidar que asesinó a su propio padre frente a mis ojos – Leia Organa parecía dolida ante semejante desprecio a su estirpe, pero a la mención de Han, sus ojos se aguaron – Compréndame por favor.

\- Es que te comprendo ¿Sabes? Aún le guardas rencor. Espero que lo conozcas más antes de continuar juzgándolo. Esto y _aquello_ – refiriéndose a la muerte de Han – no fue sólo responsabilidad de Ben. Si tú supieras por lo que ha pasado… - Se detuvo y murmuró – Debo irme – Me abrazó – tu padre me espera y hay mucho que debemos tratar sobre la nueva Orden Jedi… Ha decidido empezar de nuevo – y me sonrió – Adiós mi querida sobrina, y recuerda esto: Ben es dulce si sabes tratarle. _Inténtalo_ – Y se acercó al pomo de la puerta saliendo de inmediato.

Con el vestido aún puesto me tumbé sobre la cama. Estaba completamente exhausta y no me importó aplastar el hermoso atuendo. Comencé a quedarme dormida justo cuando Ben entró a la habitación y echó el pestillo.

\- ¿Estás cómoda? – Dijo con ligero tono sarcástico.

\- Sí – murmuré – puedes dormir si quieres – y haciéndole espacio en la cama, me tumbé sin abrir los ojos y le di la espalda en completo silencio.

\- Despierta, _chatarrera_ – dijo con desdén – Necesito saber algo.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – dije sentándome en la cama y mirándole, tensa.

\- Chatarrera. _¿Eso eres, no?_

\- Soy tu esposa.

\- Por motivos meramente políticos, no te des aires conmigo.

\- Mi nombre es Rey y si no vas a respetarme, lárgate – y le di la espalda.

Ése fue un error tremendo en un mal momento.

Sus manos me tomaron la espalda y me zarandeó, volteándome hacia él. Sosteniéndome de tal modo, me miró fijamente y sus ojos ya no eran apacibles y dulces como le viera en la ceremonia.

Brillaban, con el tono de rojo de mil soles y parecían más grandes y terribles que nunca. Sentí ardor en su propio pecho, sin tocarlo, como si me lo mostrara, abierto, a propósito, en mi mente. Quise rehuir esa visión, pero me fue negado. Parecía casi haberme hipnotizado.

Completamente furioso, su mano me tomó la garganta y apretó los dedos en torno a ella. Sentí un cosquilleo entonces, intenso y agradable y en tanto más apretaba, más agradable se volvía.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza se echó atrás por sí sola. Eso pareció aliviar su enojo un instante en que, soltándome, sus labios rudos se posaron en donde antes habían estado sus dedos y su otra mano rasgó el vestido desde el escote. Escuché cómo cayeron sobre la cama algunas de las piedrecillas que estaban bordadas sobre él y en las que ni siquiera había reparado cuando lo llevaba puesto.

Expuesta por completo, con los pechos fuera, intenté cubrirlos con mis propias manos, pero fue inútil. Su dominio de la Fuerza aún era más fuerte que el mío y pese a que ahora tenía entrenamiento, ya no me enfrentaba a alguien herido, sino a un verdadero maestro en la Fuerza, en todo su potencial, acostada, vulnerable y sin arma alguna para defenderme. No podía concentrarme y aún incluso si le atacara, sólo agravaría su enojo.

 _Él podía tomar lo que quisiera y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitar eso._

Con una de sus manos, hurgó bajo las capas de la falda y las rasgó también, tirándolas a un lado mientras yo me aferraba a encorvarme y cubrirme sin poder lograrlo.

Me besó entonces. Pero este beso no había sido como aquel, antes de la boda.

Sus labios me invadieron esta vez, sin permiso. Mordí su lengua y por respuesta, me mordió el labio inferior y su lengua me invadió más profundamente. Entonces una de sus manos, la que ahora acariciaba una de mis piernas con rudeza, hurgó esta vez mi ropa interior, delicadísima y, la haló hacia arriba usándola junto con sus dedos para tocar mi sexo que estaba absolutamente húmedo.

No podía enlazar mi mente a la suya, ni ver nada. Sólo obscuridad.

Había caído la noche y no se filtraba una sola luz, excepto la del exterior que, muy tenue, dejaba apenas ver la silueta de su cuerpo aún cubierto con la túnica. Cuerpo que, por un momento, sentí la ansiedad de tocar.

 _Él sí podía leer en mí y lo hizo_.

\- Así que _te gusta_ … - Y sin más, sus labios ansiosos juguetearon con uno de mis pechos, atrapando el pezón y ahora su lengua se deleitaba en él haciendo círculos, satisfecho de escuchar los sonidos que escaparon de entre mis labios y que no podía acallar – Entonces _esto también va a gustarte_ – Sus dedos rasgaron la ropa interior y entraron sin piedad dos en mi cavidad. Se incorporó inclinado sobre mí y me besó el cuello casi mordiéndolo, y sus dedos entonces entraron profundamente, en una brutal embestida que me dolió en cada poro, en cada cabello y en cada nervio de mi cuerpo y que me obligó a gritar. Lágrimas de dolor cayeron de mis ojos y las sentí pasear por mis sienes para perderse en la línea de mi cabello mientras él continuaba, una y otra vez, embistiéndome con sus dedos.

Luego de un tiempo indefinido, que pareció una eternidad ante el dolor más agudo que jamás sintiera, se levantó de la cama y, en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación, fue retirándose cada accesorio y cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas.

 _Y toqué su piel._

Sin hablar, en un silencio mortífero y angustiante, Ben limpió con el dorso de su mano el rastro de lágrimas que él mismo había provocado, ahora extrañamente gentil.

Lancé un suspiro aliviado al sentir que el dolor disminuía apenas, cuando éste se acercó y subió sobre mi cuerpo abriéndome las rodillas.

\- ¿Nunca has hecho esto, verdad?

\- No – gemí. Sabía que era doloroso y que lo sería más una vez entrara en mí con su propio miembro, que, a juzgar por la silueta de su cuerpo contra la ventana, parecía de un tamaño bastante impresionante.

\- Entonces, _pequeña chatarrera_ , seré gentil – dijo sarcástico.

\- Me llamo Rey… ¿Entiendes? – Enfureciéndome, traté entonces de luchar con las manos, que, para mi asombro, me tomó por las muñecas mientras de una estocada, me penetró.

\- _Sé cómo te llamas, Rey_ – Murmuró con odio – Y sé lo que _me has hecho_ – Con su mano tomó una de las mías y la dirigió al área en su rostro donde estaba la cicatriz que le había hecho – _Aún duele ¿Sabes? ¡Aún duele!_ – Exclamó y me besó una vez más mientras yo contenía la respiración adolorida y quejándome, en medio de un intenso sufrimiento físico al haber sido penetrada sin previo aviso – Pero ahora, _eres mía_ , _toda mía_ , y no podrás escapar de las consecuencias de hacerme sentir un idiota al derrotarme.

\- _¿Es esto por lo que te casaste conmigo_? ¿Para "derrotarme"? – murmuré entre lágrimas – _Eres patético_.

Sus embestidas se hicieron rápidas y furiosas, como si penetrándome e hiriéndome con ello pudiera aliviar su propio dolor.

Entonces, de nuevo, algo en su interior se removió, como si cambiase de personalidad, como si fuese otro. Y me besó entonces delicado y tierno, mientras sus embestidas disminuían en intensidad y con una de sus manos en mis caderas, comenzó a moverse más lentamente, pero de forma más profunda. El dolor se había ido y comencé a disfrutar su intromisión. Mis gemidos doloridos se transformaron en jadeos placenteros y en arcadas deliciosas de satisfacción pura. Yo misma me empujaba hacia él, primero lenta y luego furiosamente, de tal modo que entonces Ben aumentó el ritmo. Se aferró a mi pecho y sus labios atraparon mi pezón, erguido.

Sentí una nueva descarga de mis líquidos sobre su miembro y él mismo comenzó a hacer sonidos de satisfacción, resoplando, apegándose a mi cuerpo. Mis manos se perdieron en su cabello cuando comencé a sentir cómo mi cuerpo se excitaba, en completo éxtasis, al borde de un orgasmo, la máxima sensación de placer que puede sentir una mujer.

Entonces, me tomó el cabello y me besó entrando con profundidad en una última embestida e impulsándose, gimió y se vació, entero dentro de mí.

Su semilla, hirviente en mi sexo, me llenó por completo y en ese momento, a causa de la sensación deliciosa de su propio orgasmo, el mío llegó, aferrada a su espalda musculosa y a la base de sus muslos, la que apreté con frenesí, gimiendo. Sin pensar, una frase acudió a mis labios sin que pudiera reprimirla y a partir de entonces me condenaría a prestarme al papel de falsa esposa.

\- _Sí… Me gusta. Quiero más…_

 _Permanecimos de esa forma toda la noche, combatiendo juntos en una batalla que ninguno ganaría._


End file.
